


The Unseen

by l0st_in_stere0



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gamzee's an ex-gang member, Homestuck AU, M/M, Mostly porn, Smut, Sollux deals drugs, Some plot/porn with a little plot, Yaoi, yay smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0st_in_stere0/pseuds/l0st_in_stere0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Told from Sollux's perspective... and this is your last warning before you get to far in and you're sucked into the porn. Yay porn.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Told from Sollux's perspective... and this is your last warning before you get to far in and you're sucked into the porn. Yay porn.

I adjust my glasses on my face and smirk.  Another run successful.  My boys are cleaning up; cops will never know.  Always dangerous when you're dealing with impatient meth-heads, but it's whatever.  I never understood why they use the stuff, but so long as I get paid, I don't care.  I hear a shout outside and frown, drawing my side-arm, keeping it by my hip, and move to peer out the door.  There's a lone, tall figure walking towards us.  He has his hood up, but he lifts his head and I recognize the distinctive makeup gleam from under the hood.  I frown and motion to my boys.

"Stand down... I think I may know this one." I say to them, cursing for at least the hundredth time today my lisp.  I brush it off as the boys do as I ask, without a word of protest.  I walk up to meet this character, my eyes narrowed.  He gestures toward an alley and I walk into it beside him, putting my gun away.  I lean against the wall and stare at him. 

"You're out of your territory, Unseen." He nods in understanding.

"I know that, motherfucker, but listen here.. it was like some fuckin' miracle, ya dig?  Some red lights, some blue, and then all the Unseen scattered," He says slowly.  I'm not sure if he's high, or if he's just plain slow. Either way, I don't like it. 

"So what? The Unseen are finished?" Despite everything, my lip curls in a cruel smirk. They were my gang's, Yellow Sting, largest and nearest competitor.  With them out of the way... 

"Yeah, my bro, they're gone.  Finished.  So I came here...." He pulls his hood down, and I take a step back.  This isn't any Unseen... this is Gamzee Makara.  One of the most unruly of them all... I feel my mouth go dry.  He frowns a little. "You should really take them motherfuckin' glasses off. Kinda rude leavin' on, ya know?"  He smiles amiably and I nod and shrug.

"Apologizes..." I say quietly, slipping the glasses off my face.  He grins like a child on Christmas and then takes two large steps, wraps both (and surprisingly strong) arms around me, then pulls me into a long, drawn-out kiss. I jolt and instinctively try to pull away from him.  I hear him chuckle, and feel it rumble in his chest, and he lets me go. I gasp and wipe at my mouth, now grey with his makeup. "You asshole! Why the fuck did you kiss me so suddenly?" I gasp out.  He grins and moves close to me again.  I step back and feel my back press against the wall. 

"'Cause you're cute.  I remember seeing you at one of the meetings between gangleaders... And I wanted to kiss that pretty mouth..." He purrs, tracing my jaw with his fingers.  The way he's speaking... I feel sparks of arousal trace down my spine.  I shiver and look at him.  He continues tracing my jaw with his fingers and I lift my head up a little.  He makes a noise of surprise. "Oh? Enjoying it?" He purrs in that low voice again, sending more tingles down my spine.  

I came to terms with my sexuality years ago.  Even so, only a few of my boys know about it, and those who I've had rather shitty relationships with.  Even so... there's no way this pot-head would know about it.  It's becoming hard to think with this Gamzee so close to me now, and I feel myself pressing further into the wall.  I look at him, helpless to escape.  The exits on my right, and that's exactly where he's positioned himself.  To my left is brick wall... I figure I better take my chances and stay put.  As I stare at him, I realize that he's kind of handsome, under all that makeup.  His eyes are a blueish purple, which I find mesmerizing.  He smirks and leans in, connecting lips with mine again.  My eyes widen and even though the entirety of me is screaming to move away, I keep still.  After a few moments, I kiss him back shyly, finding our lips mold together perfectly.  He presses into me and licks my lips, the only warning before his tongue is in my mouth and twirling around mine.  I jolt, but my arms slide around his torso, and he presses close to me, sliding me up the wall.  I hear a few small sounds escape me, and I curse myself.  I can feel his muscles shifting beneath the jacket as he moves back a little, smirking at me.  He slides a hand between us and grabs my crotch none-to-kindly.  I feel my legs jolt and my hips twitch into his hand, and he chuckles.

"Feeling it here, aren't you?" he purrs in my ear, and I become aware of the arousal that had worked it's way to my groin, and I groan softly when he starts grinding his palm slowly.  Pleasure starts to make my head go numb and I bit my lip, shivering.  Suddenly the space between us becomes too hot, not close enough.  There's too much fabric separating us.  I feel my cheeks flush in embarrassment at being turned on so much by this near stranger, but I can't help it.  Faster than I can blink, his cold hand is in my pants and stroking my hardening cock with deft, swift movements.  I hear a lewd moan slip past my lips and I arch up, whining.  He growls softly and lifts my legs, bracing me against the wall. He pulls down my pants swiftly, using the precum dripping from my member as lube, presses his fingers to my entrance and enters a finger slowly.  I feel the inner muscles clench and I gasp, throwing my head back.  It's painful- that much is certain. Gamzee slowly moves his finger around and I start relaxing, then adds the second, then third.  I feel his fingers work their way inside, spreading me and seeking to find the spot that makes me keen.  His fingers brush up against that bundle of nerves and I gasp, arching into him and clinging to his shoulders.  He smirks and idly presses against it for a long while until I feel that familiar knot forming in my stomach, then pulls his fingers away.

I gasp and pant and stare at him, wanting and needing him to finish what he started.  Could this be rape?  It could've... had I not kissed him back.  I hear him unzip his pants and then his own rock-hard member is pressed to my waiting entrance.  He slowly starts sliding into me, and once he's buried all the way in, he starts thrusting slowly.  I gasp and whimper in pain, squirming and closing my eyes, tears leaking out from behind the lids.  Slowly... terribly slowly... the pain melds to pleasure, and not long after, I'm a mess.  I cling to Gamzee like he's my lifeline, and moan, shuddering.  He starts moving faster as soon as the moan leaves my lips, groaning in pleasure.  He says something, but I don't hear him anymore.  I feel the warmth spreading in my stomach like wildfire, almost to much to bear... then with a low squeal of pleasure, I cum onto both myself and him, gasping and panting.  Gamzee cums inside of me with a moan, and then we're both panting, our lips inches from each other's, breathing in our scents.  I hear one of my boys calling me and with a sudden hard yank I'm back to reality. I struggle off of Gamzee and get my pants back up right as the boy walks around the corner.  I shoo him away, then look to Gamzee.  He scoops me in his arms again and kisses me deeply.

"I'll be in touch..." He purrs in my ear, before pulling away from me.  I stare after him, wondering about the strange Unseen. 


End file.
